1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of a hanger rod and lighting fixture and more particularly to such apparatus with provision for: (1) enabling easy movement of the hangers along the hanger rod; (2) preventing the surface of the hanger rod from being scratched or damaged by movement of the hangers along the rod; (3) preventing hangers from slipping off the hanger rod when the hanger rod is tilted; and (4) for providing light from at least the end portions of the hanger rod, and from a slit extending along the length of the underside of the hanger rod.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,224 entitled xe2x80x9cAnti-Friction Support Barxe2x80x9d to Falek describes teflon beads positioned around the circumference of a covering aluminum or steel pipe to permit a hook member of a clothes hanger to slide easily and silently along the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,662 entitled xe2x80x9cHang Rail Construction and Bracket Thereforxe2x80x9d to Varon et al. discloses a plastic strip member, having low friction for metal, and is engaged in a channel of the hang rail to enable hangers to slide without scratching the surface of the hang rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,827,555 entitled xe2x80x9cIlluminated Clothes Closet Fixturexe2x80x9d to Wooley describes an illuminated clothes closet fixture including a light source and a garment-supporting or garment-hanger supporting rail located below the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,059 entitled xe2x80x9cTraverse Support Rodxe2x80x9d to Leffers, Jr. discloses a light element mounted within a decorative cap of an elongated member, such as a hanger or traverse rod.
There remains the need in hanger rail apparatus to provide a simple and inexpensive means to prevent the hanger rod from being scratched with movement of hangers along the hanger rail, preventing the hangers from falling from the hanger rod with tilting of the hanger rod from being parallel to the floor, and to provide adequate lighting in the vicinity of the hanger rail from a light source located within the hanger rail.
The present invention is directed to the combination of a hanger rod and a lighting fixture mounting within the hanger rail and comprising a rod, which may be anodized or covered with a wood veneer, having a hanger rail mounted in a groove on top of the rod for preventing the surface of the rod from being scratched or scored by clothes hangers as they are moved along the rod. A fluorescent bulb, or alternatively an incandescent bulb(s), is housed inside the rod for lighting the end of the hanger assembly as well as areas between the ends, if desired. Hanger stops affixed at desired locations along the hanger rail enable the hangers to be separated from one another and also to enable the hanger assembly to be positioned at an angle with respect to horizontal and prevent clothes hangers from falling off the hanger rod.
While the preferred embodiment of the invention is to utilize the hanger rod and lighting fixture in combination, it is readily apparent that these two features of the invention are also capable of being used alone, depending on which of the characteristic features of the invention is desired for a particular application.
An object of the invention is to provide a hanger rod enabling the easy movement of hangers along the hanger rod by reducing the frictional drag between the hangers and the surface of the hanger rod and to reduce or eliminate scratching of the surface of the hanger with movement of the hangers along the hanger rod.
A feature of the invention is a hanger rail extending along all, or selected portions, of the longitudinal axis of the hanger rod and upon which the hanger necks are supported separate from the surface of the hanger rod. An associated feature of the invention is that movement of the hangers along the hanger rail reduces or eliminates scratching of the surface of the hanger rod with movement of the hangers along the hanger rod.
An advantage of the invention is that movement of the hangers along the hanger rod, and particularly with heavy clothing hung thereon, is facilitated.
Another object of the invention is to prevent slippage of the hangers along the hanger rod, thereby enabling the hanger rod to be tilted with respect to the floor surface.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of movable hanger stops which are attached at desirable positions along the hanger rail by a screw-type mechanism thereby restricting movement of the hangers along the hanger rod.
Another advantage of the invention is that movement of the hangers along the hanger rod may be restricted as desired.
And still another object of the invention is the provision of simply operated means to separate hangers hanging from the hanger rod.
And still another feature of the invention is the provision of movable hanger stops which are attached at desirable positions along the hanger rail by a screw-type mechanism, thereby enabling the hangers to be separated from one another.
And still another advantage of the invention is that hangers may be separately positioned along the hanger rod.
And yet another object of the present invention is to provide light emanating from the hanger rod.
And yet another feature of the invention is the inclusion of a light source within the hanger rod, whereby light emanates from each end of the hanger rod, when desired, and along the entire length thereof.
And yet another advantage of the invention is that areas around the ends and the bottom of the hanger rod may be illuminated by a light source located within the hanger rod.
And yet another feature of the invention is that either fluorescent or incandecent light bulbs may be inserted in the hanger rod.